Blue Feathers, Yellow Flowers
by catscats1223
Summary: Yellow flowers, they were every where. The stone had a purple hue to it. Marco was alone, but he felt something in the darkness.


Opening his eyes, Marco was greeted to the sight of endless yellow clouding his vision.

Laying there, he simply stared up at the seemingly wall of colour. After a while, he realised that there would sometimes be spots of brown mixed in with the sunshine gold. The yellow was moving.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Marco was allowed to better understand his surroundings than when he was laying on his back.  
The moving yellow wall turned out to be countless flowers, falling down from above in a constant heavenly stream, the spotlight sunshine bearing down only added to their glow.  
The brown he had glimpsed had turned out to be giant cavern walls, stretching themselves up to the sky. There was a small opening at the top, the source of the beams of sun filtering into the underground.

Shifting slightly resulted in him noticing how strange the texture of the ground he was resting upon was. Glancing down he found that he was resting on a bed of sorts, compiled completely from the same strange yellow flowers and their petals. Also revealing the fact he was slowly becoming covered in the vegetation.  
Raking a hand through what little hair he had only served to dislodge a few of the plants that had taken to landing on his head.

Shaking his head in hopes of ridding it of any remaining flowers, he started to move himself into a standing position. Dusting petals off of his clothing as he went.  
Marco idly noted that the flowers he had been resting on did not appear to be the least bit damaged by his weight, even though he distinctly remembered feeling them give under his touch.

Surveying his surroundings once again, now that he could see above where the majority of the yellow seemed to be, Marco noticed something strange.  
While he would have been able to dismiss the single exit from the cavern as natural, never mind how odd he could have dubbed it, how clean cut the arch was seemed distinctly odd. In fact, a majority of the cavern walls and floor seemed smooth to the touch.  
Marco was also pretty sure that pillars formed so perfectly were not at all natural.  
(He may have had been a veteran of the Grand Line for many years, Paradise and The New World alike. Still, even he had enough sanity remaining to be able to recognise when something was man-made, or other wise, and not something you could chalk up to geography.)

Looking up at the only other way to potentially exit the area, the small hole in the very top of where the walls all met, he gave in to the fact that it seemed way too small to fly through in his phoenix form.  
Perhaps, if he needed to enter the cavern through it, he would have been able to make it. In the end Marco was resigned to the fact that his phoenix's wingspan would be too large to make it through.

Sighing, Marco once again faced the archway. Instead of walking over to it at his usual gait, he went much slower, everything here seemed odd and it was making him feel paranoid.  
He paused just before he crossed through the archway, one hand braced against the side of the brown stone, which seemed to hold a purplish tint to it. He squinted into the space beyond, but found he could not see anything in the darkness. Even the light produced by the blue phoenix feathers he conjured held no effect.

Raising his other hand, he brought it to rest upon his chest, over his tattoo.  
Breathing in deeply, he exhaled as he descended into the void past the arch.

"Don't worry, Pops." Marco muttered reassuringly to himself, "I'm coming back to you. To my brothers and my sisters."

* * *

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:  
So, who's going to flame me and my unabashed UnderTale X One Piece crossover fanfic first?_**

 ** _"Marco can become a phoenix, a creature said to be able to regenerate. A power that can be likened to 're-spawning' like Frisk does in the game."_**

 ** _…. So yeah, that comment I made above and the fact I saw a piece of fanart that had Marco surrounded by a bunch of yellow flowers is what inspired this._ _ _  
__ _-Please note that if I continue this, it's probably going to be set before Ace became a part of the Whitebeard Pirates.  
I kind of regret not having Marco as a kid, so Toriel could be Whitebeard. Tell me if you want to see that as well, I can totally write it._**

 ** _(Tell me in the reviews who from One Piece would fit the other UnderTale characters? I feel like Ace would be Sans and Luffy would be Papyrus… Evil? Yes, very.)_**


End file.
